I MAY HAVE FAILED
by luvvera
Summary: BUT I HAVE LOVED YOU FROM THE START... - Harry receives a letter that brings to light some truth about Draco, and he is forced to make a decision for his own good. HP/DM, Standalone w/ possible sequel.


**Summary:** Harry receives a letter that brings to light some truth about Draco, and he is forced to make a decision for his own good. **  
Disclaimer: **If all this was actually mine, I would be on the bathtub, swimming in coins. **  
A/N: **The line that appears underlined is supposed to be crossed out, but Fan fiction does not accept that kind of format and so, it will only appear underlined (I hope)  
I wrote this while I intended to write something completely different. It turned out quite sad, and I've been in an angst-y mood for a while, so I liked it. It may have a sequel, I'm not sure yet; I've got the basic plot but apart from that, I'm down with nothing.  
I really hope you like it and you comment! Don't forget, reviews are the writer's motivation.

**I may have failed but I have loved you from the start.**

Harry closed his eyes and leaned forward against the door for support. His whole body was trembling and he could feel the burn of the tears running through his face. He had obliged himself not to cry, but apparently his body had betrayed him and he was now weeping like a baby who's lost his mother.

The letter was still out of its envelope, the photos spread around the bed. He crawled back on the mattress and started going over them again, feeling a sharp pain on his heart every time he turned to the next one.

Once he was over, he reached for the letter. It was we written in red, and Harry couldn't help to scowl at the corniness, but that didn't stop him from reading it again.

_Harry Potter,_

_ You may not know who I am, and you may not care enough to try to find out, but I do care enough about you to send you this. I first thought I should send it to The Prophet and see what they did, but then I realized they wouldn't mind at all, because they do not know._

_I'm the only one to know about your big affair with the Malfoy heir, and I couldn't be any more disappointed of you. That's why I'm sending you this, in the hope that it will make you react and step out of that obsessive liaison you are in. Stop being so naive and start seeing that he's only using you._

_I always knew he was a rat, just so you know._

There really was nothing else to explain. Someone had clearly been following Harry, discovered his secret relationship with Draco and started trailing him too. Harry wouldn't have minded if the pictures hadn't been so shocking, so revealing.

Draco was obviously cheating on him, and he had been a fool not to realize it. He had been used, stepped over, and he didn't even know. Draco had been so cautious to hide any hint of lies that Harry had not even once suspected anything wrong.

"You idiot," He called himself.

The door swung opened and a young, blond, striking man entered the room, stepping directly at Harry. He stopped himself a meter or so from the bed and looked at the other male, taking in what was going on.

"Fuck!" It was all he managed to say.

"Hey Draco," Harry's voice came out a bit more coarse than he expected.

His eyes were still red from crying; the neck his white T-shirt was soaking wet and he had scratches on his forearms; all that made Draco see the gravity of what was going on.

"Potter," He started off, "Harry, listen, it's just not..."

"Please, if you care even a little about me, don't even try telling me it's not what I think it is, because it is exactly what I think."

"Okay, maybe yes, but it's not as serious as you are imagining"

"How could it be any less serious Draco? You cheated on me. You are cheating on me." Harry was speaking in a hoarse voice that stopped him from yelling.

"I am not cheating on you. I did, and I did for a while, but I stopped. I stopped because I care about you too much to keep it going with her."

"Why? Was I just not enough? Did I bore you? Was my body not as curvy as hers? Was I not kinky enough? Did I suffocate you? What was it?"

Draco shook his head, not finding the words to say what he wanted.

"It wasn't like that."

"Then HOW was it? What happened? What did I do to send you running back to her? What did I say to push you towards that…?" Harry stopped himself before starting to swear, tears starting to fall from his eyes again.

"I got scared, okay?" Draco's voice showed he was starting to lose his composure. "You were always so calm, so sure, so positive about this, about us, and it all just freaked me out."

"And you are a coward, you got scared and you just ran away?"

"I just thought… I knew I wasn't good enough for you. I knew I was going to mess up sooner or later, and that it would ruin us, so I ran to her."

"Why to her?"

"Because it's easier to be the bad guy with her than it is with you. With her I just didn't had to pretend I was a good person, I could just be myself and everything was fine. Her friends didn't despise me, I was well-received, and it was easier."

Harry buried his head on his hands, trying to cover up the tears. He didn't mind Draco had seen him crying before, but now he was starting to break down, and he really didn't wanted to be seen when it happened.

"You need to leave," He said to Draco.

"What? You're going to end this all here? Are you not going to try to work this out?"

"I just need time Draco, that's it"

"How much time?" The blonde's voice sounded fragile, as if he was about to break into tears.

"Enough time for me to stop hating you the way I do know, and to see if I can reconcile what you did with what you said so that I can forgive you."

"And what if you can't?" Tears started forming in the corners of Draco's eyes.

"Then this will be the end of the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."

tachado


End file.
